Roommates
by Hollyflash
Summary: Danny's locked in a room with five other versions of himself. Teasing Ghostwriter about his stupid books as Clockwork was trying to explain alternate universes to them was probably not his best idea. A crossover between all my multi-chapter fics, because I have no self-control.
1. Part 1: Locked In

This is a… a character study. Yes, that's why I locked multiple Dannys in a room. Not because I'm a nerd. Nope, not at all.

Yeah nobody believes me, do they?

Today in Phanniemay is Crossover day, as is tomorrow. And so- being me- I thought posting this ridiculous idea would be a good submission.

Basically this is a crossover between all my multichapter fics and the Agender Clockwork oneshots. You don't have to have read any of my fics to enjoy this, I don't think, though having at least a basic knowledge of one or two would be nice. Which is why I've created this helpful organizer, featuring each Danny's nickname, height, the fic they're from, and a brief summery of it. Here you go;

 **Fancy Danny** (5'8) - False Pretenses - Danny is told that he hallucinated the Disasteroid because he has Ecto Acne and is forced to live with Vlad. Danny thinks Vlad wrecked his life and caused this mess.

 **Other Danny** (5'6) - Unfamiliar Family - Danny accidentally calls Vlad 'Dlad' and the town thinks he meant 'Dad.' It all goes downhill from there.

 **Ghost Danny** (5'2) - Spiral - The portal accident never happened and everything spirals out of control when Danny dies. Please don't read this one; it's full of death and grammar errors.

 **Tall Danny** (6'2) - SOS Text - Danny gets stabbed during a fight with Skulker and in an attempt to save himself, accidentally steals a power called time teleporting from one of the Ancients.

 **Little Danny** (5'0) - Connections - Fenton and (Prince) Phantom are two different people who can become one. Shenanigans occur.

 **Danny** (5'7) - Agender Clockwork - Shenanigans occur between three extremely powerful nerds; Ghostwriter, Clockwork, and Danny.

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Roommates

"Wait, no, hold on," Danny held up his hands, "You're telling me we actually have alternate universes? Like, the-multiverse-theory-is- _real_ alternate universes?"

"That's exactly what they just said." Ghostwriter said, unhelpfully.

"Dude, quit being a jerk or I'll strangle you with your scarf."

"Yes, break more of my things. An excellent way to prove yourself as a hero."

"Oh what would you do if I did? Turn me into a knitting needle or-"

"As I was saying before you two felt the need to act like children," Clockwork interrupted, "Yes, we do have alternate universes. One of which has one of me, and multiple versions of the both of you."

"Ew," Danny said.

"Danny, stop being rude."

"Yes Danny," Ghostwriter said, "Stop being rude."

Danny stuck out his tongue.

"If neither of you are going to listen," Clockwork said, "I'm not going to tell you anymore."

Both of Clockwork's friends automatically backtracked, promising to get along as long as they could hear more about the alternate universe. It didn't take much convincing before Clockwork was explaining it again.

"As I was saying," The Time Master continued, "The universe I know the most about has one Time Master, and the position is passed along. There are multiple Timelines, which could be considered universes if there wasn't a point where they were all connected to each other. Apparently, they decided to dub it the Time Tower." Danny snickered, "Personally, I think it's a ridiculous name. Very few humans or ghosts in those Timelines realize that theirs isn't the only one. It's almost sad; there are so many versions of both of you, and each of them believes they're the only one. From what I understand, my alternate wasn't keen to explain it to them."

"What?!" Danny burst out, "But they should know! Do you know how upset I'd be if we had all those weird timelines or whatever and you didn't tell me? The alternate universe thing is kind of weird, but at least they're not-"He stopped, "Wait, if we can't get to them, how do you know about them? And don't say because you know everything."

"But I do know everything."

"Darn it, Clockwork!" Danny pouted, "You ruin everything!"

Clockwork smiled, "So I've heard. There is a way to access alternate universes, but I'm not going to tell you. We both know why." They looked pointedly at Ghostwriter.

Danny grinned, not quite sure what he had missed but anxious to find out anyway. "What, did you try to write a book where you were surrounded by seven gorgeous versions of me?"

"No!" Ghostwriter looked offended, so Danny continued.

"Only six, then? I thought three was the magic number, but okay." He held up his hands, "What, did we all meet and have to fight each other to the death Hunger Games style then?"

"Stop antagonizing him," Clockwork said. "Why I'd rather not he knows how to access alternate universes is none of your concern. But I want you both to promise me you won't go looking for a way to do so."

"I promise," Danny said. "Besides, meeting my alternate selves totally sounds like one of his stupid books."

Danny wasn't sure what Ghostwriter threw at him, but it _hurt._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Danny!" Jazz called, "Supper!"

"Coming!" Danny stood, took three steps, and felt gravity shift. Next thing he knew, he was laying on his face.

"Oh great," A voice said, "Another one."

 _What?_ Danny lifted his head, and his voice caught in his throat.

In front of him there were two young men, both with messy black hair, both wearing red converse and jeans. One of them, who was slightly taller and in a fancier shirt, was glaring at him. "Let me guess, you're Danny Fenton too?"

"Uhh..." Danny trailed off. "Yes?"

Fancy Danny threw his hands in the air, turned on his heel, and started to walk away.

"Ignore him," Other Danny knelt down, holding out a hand. "He's just mad because apparently he's living with Vlad."

"And because he broke my life!" Fancy Danny shouted, punching the wall as Danny let himself be helped to his feet. "And now I'm stuck in some room with you two and _that!_ "

Danny turned, watching as a ghost in a bloodstained sweater formed some sort of knife and decapitated a stuffed bear.

"Um," Danny said, "That's scary."

"We think he's one of us," Other Danny said, "Some weird, twisted version of us."

Fancy Danny returned, much calmer after beating up the wall. "Just ignore him. That's what-" A flash of light cut him off, and the three Dannys collapsed in a heap. As they attempted to untangle themselves from each other, Danny heard a gasp.

"Oh god what did I break?"

The three of them stood, and Danny found himself looking up at another version of himself. Tall Danny's eyes were wide, he was struggling to keep his balance, and there were a few long moments before any of them spoke.

"I didn't mean to do whatever I did!" He said, stepping back and nearly falling over. "It was an accident, I promise, I- wait. How old are all of you? Maybe I can fix this. Put you back or something. Man, this has got to be against the rules of time travel. At least one of us should be unconscious."

"I'm almost seventeen," Danny said.

"Sixteen," Other Danny said.

"Seventeen," Fancy Danny crossed his arms, "You?"

Tall Danny seemed confused, "Uh... Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a month and a half. If you're all my age and older, than how come you're all shorter?"

"Hey!" Danny said, a cry that was echoed by the two at his side.

"Huh," Other Danny said, "Apparently we're all sensitive about our height."

"I'm not," Tall Danny said.

"Okay first of all, shut up," Fancy Danny replied. "Second, shouldn't we be figuring out how to get out of here?"

From the corner of his eye, Danny saw a flash of light. It was followed by someone falling over, and a quiet gasp.

The four Dannys turned to see a smaller version of themselves, cheeks still round like most children's were. He couldn't be older than thirteen. But his face was pale, and he barely breathing.

Little Danny shuffled back until he hit a wall, and Tall Danny was at his side in an instant. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, alright? You're okay. We're trying to get out of here. We're going to get us all home just as soon as we figure out how to. You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Just breathe, okay? Just breathe. Breathe with me. Come on, you're alright."

"Is it just me," Fancy Danny said, "Or does he look twelve?"

"Wait," Other Danny said, "There's a version of us here who's twelve?"

Little Danny, who was breathing more or less normally now, whispered, "I'm fourteen."

"Really?" Danny frowned, "But you're so small. Are you sure you're not twelve?"

"You look like you're _really_ young," Other Danny put in.

"Hey, leave him alone." Tall Danny said, "He's spooked enough as it is. Do you want to stand with us?" Little Danny nodded slowly, and Tall Danny helped him up. The five Dannys stood in a circle, Little Danny standing just a step behind Tall Danny.

"Question," Fancy Danny said, "Have you been electrocuted lately?"

"Hey, not cool!" Tall Danny said, "Spoilers are bad!"

"I have," Little Danny's whisper was so quiet that Danny almost didn't catch it. "With the uh, Ghost Portal. Did that happen to you all, too?"

The Dannys nodded.

"How long ago was that?" Danny asked.

"A month?" Little Danny couldn't understand the sympathetic looks the others sent him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Other Danny looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"Well," Danny clapped his hands together, "Honey, you got a big storm coming."

"Wait," Other Danny said, "Was that a meme? Did you just quote a meme at him?"

"Well do you have a better plan?"

"Yeah; not exposing small children to memes!"

"You're both idiots," Fancy Danny said.

"Still not a small child," Little Danny said, "I'm fourteen. I'm a young man."

"Shush," Fancy Danny said. "You're a small child. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ghost Danny was floating a little ways away from the group now, and Danny swallowed. "Hey, guys, maybe we should move."

Fancy Danny and Other Danny both backed away, and Tall Danny frowned. "Why? What's- OH SWEET JESUS." He picked Little Danny up, despite the younger's protest, and moved them to the other side of Fancy Danny. "Who is that?!"

Ghost Danny crossed his blood-stained arms. Tall Danny was starting to look very pale, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Holy crud," Little Danny whispered, "Who is that?"

Ghost Danny landed, revealing himself to be only a couple inches taller than Little Danny. And he looked fourteen. Ghost Danny motioned to his alternates and crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

"Oh my god," Tall Danny whispered, "He's like... he's like covered in blood. Oh god. Oooooh my god."

Danny looked over at him, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! Look at him; he's covered in blood!" Little Danny looked up at him in confusion, as Tall Danny started to hyperventilate. "Oh god. Oh _god."_

"Um," Little Danny said, "I'm going to ignore the stereotypical horror movie guy there because, uh, has anyone seen a ghost?"

There were snickers from the three mostly calm Dannys.

Little Danny blinked twice, "I don't get it. But uh, has anyone see one with white hair, black and white colour scheme...?" More snickers. "Okay, seriously, what's so funny?"

"You," Other Danny said, grinning.

Little Danny stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms, and Danny nearly choked on his laughter.

"You're such a cute child!" He laughed, ignoring Little Danny's glare.

"Why are you talking like your ghost form is a different person?" Tall Danny said, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at Ghost Danny.

"Ghost... form?" Little Danny looked around at each of them, "What's that supposed to-"

He was cut off as there was a scream, and a white haired ghost with a black-and-white colour scheme fell on him.

"Uh, I don't want to look," Tall Danny said, "But what just happened?"

Fancy Danny and Other Danny pulled Little Danny out from under the ghost, who Danny pulled back. He couldn't be much taller than Little Danny, and his hair was in desperate need of a brush. He looked at Danny, and screamed.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no _there's more of you._ " He stood up and backed away, bumping into Ghost Danny, and screamed again. "Why are there so many of you?! Are they like, breeding- oh wait you're dead. My bad." He looked at Little Danny, who shrugged off the two who had grabbed his arms. "What did you do?!"

"Oh sure, blame me," The scared child was gone, and Little Danny grabbed something from a chain around his neck. "Listen here you stupid ghost, put back what you broke or else I will blow the whistle. Don't even tempt me you useless waste of- of ectoplasm!"

"Um," Other Danny said, "What?"

"Whatever it was," Fancy Danny said, "It was rude."

"Yes, because locking you and other yous in a room is something I'd totally do!" The ghost was shouting, "Go ahead and blow it you stupid human. Maybe you'll do something useful and get us out of here!"

"Fine!" Little Danny snapped. He brought a tiny piece of metal on the chain up to his lips and blew.

Danny wasn't sure when he hit the ground, or exactly what the sound was supposed to be, but he found himself on the ground with his hands over his ears as they still rang faintly. Ghost Danny seemed to be worse off, and seemed visibly in pain. Little Danny's ghost seemed barely affected, and had quickly stood up.

"Wow," The ghost's voice sounded far away, and Danny groaned. _Ow._ "Would you look at that. You blew it so badly that you even hurt humans."

Little Danny seemed scared, and moved away from the Halfas. "That was only supposed to work on ghosts. That whistle is a ghost whistle it only works on ghosts because that's the point of a ghost whistle." He sounded terrified, "What are all of you?"

"Ghosts, obviously." The ghost said.

"Prince, you aren't helping!"

"Do I look like I'm trying to?"

"You- you have a whistle," Fancy Danny was standing up now, still rubbing his ears. "You have one of Lewis James' _ghost whistles?!"_

"Um," Little Danny stuffed the whistle back under his shirt, "Yeah, but- you're ghosts. You look like human but you're ghosts. Oh my god I'm surrounded by dead people!"

"Not dead," Other Danny said.

"Well," Danny offered, trying not to focus on his still-ringing ears. "Half dead."

Tall Danny groaned, but didn't say anything useful to the conversation.

"How can someone be half dead?!" Little Danny was saying, "That- I don't- I'm dreaming. Oh, I'm dreaming. Come on, wake up, wake up..."

"You're not. If anyone's dreaming here, it's me." Fancy Danny frowned, "Nocturne you dick!"

"If Nocturne's doing this, we just need to surprise ourselves! Then we'll wake up!" Danny jumped aboard the dream train, standing up and turning to Prince. "Prince, right? Kiss me, quickly!"

Prince looked horrified, _"What?!_ No!"

Tall Danny raised a hand. "I'll do it."

Danny knelt back down and grabbed Tall Danny's collar, smashing their lips together. Seeing nothing happening, he pulled away with disappointment, wiping his hand over his mouth.

"Um," Little Danny said, "That was awkward and really gay."

"Actually it was a pandemic," Danny said, frowning at the blank stares his joke received. "Get it? Panromantic Demisexual? I'm Pan Demi? Pandemi, pandemic? No?" His frown deepened, "Crap. I outed myself with a joke, _again._ Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"I don't get it," Prince said, "Does he like pans or... I'm confused. Humans are weird. Half humans are weird. You're all weird!"

"Of course," Danny said, "Can't out myself as pan without there being a mandatory kitchenware comment. Amazing."

"Wait," Tall Danny said, "If you're- a pandemic? Alrighty then- then does that mean I am too? I mean, I _am_ you."

"I thought I was straight," Other Danny said, "But what if I'm- oh, oh no. Oh this is worse than when I called Vlad Dlad..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up your identity crisis." Fancy Danny said, "What did you do? You called Vlad _what?!"_

"That- that sounds like Dad," Danny stood again, and soon all versions of them except for Ghost Danny were on their feet. "Oh please tell me you didn't call that dick _Dad!_ "

"I didn't mean to! I was just half asleep and-"

"And that's an excuse?" Tall Danny said, "Dude, I got stabbed and I didn't call future me Dad. I think."

Little Danny glanced at Prince, who raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I'm not taking you to meet your future self."

"Ignoring the sudden time travel- ooh, that could be another reason this happened to me," Fancy Danny shook his head, "Anyway, how do you screw up that badly?!"

"What are you getting on my case for?!" Other Danny actually shoved Fancy Danny. "You're the one who lives with him and thought I was your clone!"

"That was a valid theory!"

"It was stupid!"

"At least I didn't call Vlad Dad!"

"Oh, my god." The voice came from the blood-stained ghost on the ground. "Are you really this stupid and petty? You get to go across universes- because seriously, look at this guy-" Here he pointed at Danny, "- and tell me he's from your world. He fits in with the ectoplasm here while we're all uncomfortable. You're just all alternate timelines. No wonder the Time Master won't tell you all about them. I wouldn't want anyone this stupid touching my worlds either. You get to meet your alternates and you act like this." He crossed his arms, "I'd rather have stayed in that stupid mirror. You all disgust me."

"Uh," Little Danny said, "I'm lost. Did anyone understand that?"

It was at that moment that Danny remembered his conversation with Ghostwriter and Clockwork earlier that day. And he nearly screamed as he realized exactly what had happened. He was in a book. _Again._

 _Ghostwriter you dick._

* * *

And that's why you don't insult Ghostwriter's books. Or his scarf.

Now, for anyone curious, this takes place roughly where the most recent chapter for each of these fics ended off. So chapter 8 for False Pretenses, chapter 6 for SOS Text, and chapter 16 for Unfamiliar Family. With Spiral, it takes place a couple years before the Epilogue. With Connections, it's about Monday night. So, the night before they beat the Lunch Lady with the thermos.

With Agender Clockwork, since I'm not really doing that in chronological order, I'm not sure where it takes place. So I'm throwing it in late May after that Christmas Party.

Now, I hope you've enjoyed the, er, character study. So thoughts?


	2. Part 2: Escape Route

This this reached the length where I felt the need to crop it into two parts, so behold; morning and evening uploads!

Totally not because the evening episode isn't finished. Nope. That's not the reason.

Anyway, there's something I need to make a note of; princessbinas commented that I forgot a couple of Dannys. (Fem!Danny and five-year-old Danny with his powers) The thing is, no, I didn't. This is me locking the versions of Danny I normally use in a room. I've never really done much with either of those versions of Danny. Sorry ^^'

Now, for multiple Dannys locked in a room to get out of the room!

* * *

 **Part 2;**

"So uh, just to recap," Tall Danny was saying, "Our murderous and blood covered version speaks in a type of ghost language that made like, no sense. Fancy shirt and Dlad got into a shoving match. Teeny is full human with a weird ghost whistle thing, and I kissed my alternate self and am now trying to figure out whether or not that was selfcest. Did I miss anything?"

"He spoke in ancient ghost," Prince said. "I'm not going to tell you what he said but that's what language he spoke."

"He was speaking a different language?" Danny frowned, _Wow, Ghostwriter. What did I do to deserve this?_ "I heard English."

"Well then you're stupid," Prince said.

"That was rude."

Ghost Danny seemed somewhat surprised that he'd spoken in 'ancient ghost' but made no move to do anything besides continue sulking on the floor.

"So," Tall Danny said, "If we're done screwing around, who wants to escape from this strange room?"

Every version of Danny raised a hand.

"Alrighty. I'm tallest, so I'm the leader-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Fancy Danny stepped forward. "I'm the oldest. I should be the leader."

"I have a whistle which can control all of you," Little Danny said. "Why aren't I the leader?"

Tall Danny walked over and lifted his shorter version up, putting him on his shoulders. "Combined we're the leader. Fancy shirt can be the co-leader. Any objections?"

"Put me down!" Little Danny squeaked.

"Nah," Tall Danny said, "This is your new home. Also you're fully human so we need to make sure we don't lose you."

"I don't see why I can't be the leader," Fancy Danny crossed his arms, "I mean, this is _my_ hallucination... dream... thing. Probably."

Ghost Danny looked as if he was about to strangle someone. The other Dannys just looked confused.

"Right," Prince said, "Because I'm totally an object of your imagination. So's murder, screw up, Sammy, Danny, and uh, Andrew. Who's apparently a dead writer...? Where am I going with this? You're weird, hybrid."

Other Danny was the one who spoke, "Okay, I'm just going to ignore the fact that you make no sense and focus on the dead writer. Do you mean Ghostwriter or what?"

Prince frowned, "That's a stupid name."

"Your name is Prince Phantom; you're literally ghost ghost." Little Danny said. "And I swear, if I'm not the Danny in that group I'm going to kick you."

"What does Ghostwriter have to do with this?" Fancy Danny said, "Also, is his name Andrew? Because that's actually kind of funny. Or maybe I just need sleep..."

"Oh sure," Other Danny said, "That's a valid excuse when you use it but not when I do."

"Fight me, you figment of my imagination."

"Also I think his last name is Riter?" Prince frowned, and Danny tried to hide his fear. _Are you a mind reader? Cough if you're a mind reader._ Prince coughed, clearing his throat, and Danny nearly screamed. "I don't even know who he is. Where am I going with this?"

"Riter," Other Danny snickered, "That's funny, I get it, it's because he's a writer-"

"Yes, thank you," Fancy Danny cut him off, "That joke really needed to be explained."

Little Danny raised a hand, "I have no idea what's going on but I like my perch of tallness. Can we escape and deal with... Andrew or Ghostwriter or whatever once this all done? And we're home, away from this? Or wake up. I'm good with either."

"If you wake up you'll lose your perch of tallness." Tall Danny pointed out, and Little Danny frowned.

"Yes, but I'll have Jazz. No offence, but she's better."

"None taken; she is."

Ghost Danny stood up and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I agree with you," Danny spoke up, motioning to Prince. "But isn't anyone going to focus on the fact that there's a _mind reader_ right there?!" _Who figured out Ghostwriter's human name. God, I haven't even teased him about it for months and the creepy child still found it out. Wait no don't think that he'll hear it crap crap crap-_

Prince frowned, "I'm not a mind reader. My mom was, but I'm not."

"Then how did you know I was thinking about Ghostwriter?!"

"You kissed me while thinking about _Ghostwriter?"_ Tall Danny put a hand on his chest, "I thought what we had was special!"

Something exploded, and all of them turned to see Ghost Danny standing beside a hole in the wall. He looked at the six of them, motioned to the hole in the wall, and walked into it.

"Oh look," Other Danny said, "An escape route. Couldn't we have just phased through that...?"

"Probably," Tall Danny replied, "But judging by the blood on his shirt he's more of a hands on kind of guy. Come on, we should-"

"Go ghost?" Danny said.

"I was going to say escape, but yeah."

"Go... ghost?" Little Danny sounded confused.

"Whatever it is," Prince said, "It sounds dumb. I don't want to do it."

Fancy Danny raised an eyebrow and switched to his ghost form, never once breaking eye contact.

Little Danny nearly fell off of Tall Danny's shoulders as he screamed in fear. "He did the thing! He's- you're- you-"

"Half ghost," Fancy Danny said. Other Danny switched to his ghost form, and Danny did the same. Prince and Little Danny kept exchanging concerned looks, as if they both knew something none of his alternates did. Which made a lot of sense; the two probably did.

"You're not going to turn into that too, are you?" Little Danny whispered.

Tall Danny patted his leg, "Nah, I'll stay human. I kind of broke my ghost form and this one's easier. Onwards!" He started off, the small army of Dannys following as they ducked through the hole. They found themselves in a misty wide hallway of sorts that was ridiculously tall.

Danny was aware of Prince floating right beside him, muttering softly. "You okay?" He asked softly, offering a smile as the ghost looked up in surprise.

"Why do you care?" Prince said, "You're just another stupid human."

"That's a bit racist," Danny replied. "Fine, be a dick. I was just trying to help." He sped up so he was beside Other Danny, but didn't miss Prince punch his leg out of frustration.

Other Danny nodded towards Tall Danny and Fancy Danny with a smile, mouthing the word 'Listen.'

"I'm just saying," Fancy Danny said, "When you find some ghost vultures, you should go home. Don't hang around, don't try to beat them up, just go home. Oh, and maybe fake being sick- like, _really_ sick. Like, 'dying and need a hospital sick.' On second thought, just break your leg. Yeah, that'll work. Throw yourself down the stairs, badly break your leg, and put yourself in the hospital."

"Uh... yeah," Little Danny said, "I'm not doing that."

"I don't see why he needs to not meet Vlad," Tall Danny said. "Sure, the guy has a lot of problems but he could be a lot worse. He does care is a super twisted and creepy way. Also, you need to have met the guy because of the twisted stuff he does that you stop."

"Why are you defending him?" Fancy Danny said, "He _cloned_ us!"

" _What?"_ Little Danny gasped, "You guys got cloned?"

"Hey, it worked out in the end," Tall Danny said, "I got a new little sister out of the deal."

Danny made a mental note to go find Danielle once this was all over.

"What? How- that _is not_ how cloning works," Little Danny grumbled, "No wonder you're all half dead. Science doesn't exist for you. I hate this dream."

"Have you guys considered that this might not be a dream?" Danny said, getting a curious look from Other Danny. "Or a hallucination, or-"

"You think we're trapped in a book, right?" Other Danny said, "But I'm not a fictional character. So unless I'm the main character-"

"I would be the main character," Fancy Danny said. "Though, if I am in a book, this is really pointless side story."

"Wouldn't saying that offend our author?" Tall Danny asked.

"Well our _author_ can go suck a-" Danny was cut off when he tripped, and was very aware of both Prince and Little Danny laughing at him. They stopped once they realized they both found it funny. "Why does the world hate me?" Danny whined.

"Well maybe you shouldn't talk crap about this... whatshisface, the writer guy." Little Danny said as Other Danny helped their fallen version back up. "If he is in control of this- which is really, _really_ creepy- being nice might get you more brownie points than being a dick."

"Yeah, but its Ghostwriter," Danny continued whining, "I hate that guy. He's so pretentious, and thinks he's closer to Clockwork just because they're both-" He was cut off again, but this time it was because Prince grabbed his shoulders.

"Clockwork?" The ghost's voice cracked. The other Dannys stopped, staring back at them. "You- you know Clockwork?"

Danny peeled himself away from the ghost, "Um, yes? They're my friend."

"They're?"

"Agender. Or time, depending on when you ask."

Prince stared blankly back at him and Little Danny raised a hand, "Question time! Who's Clockwork?"

"The Master of Time," Other Danny said.

Prince gasped. "He is? But then- they-"

"Well, at least you corrected yourself," Danny said. Prince looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Other question!" Little Danny said, speaking quickly. "What's agender mean?"

"Not identifying as any specific gender," Danny replied as his alternates nodded.

"That's a thing?" Prince was saying, "That's a thing that's okay?"

"That's _probably_ offensive," Tall Danny said.

"No," Other Danny said, "He's just confused." He looked up at Little Danny, "How long have you two know each other?"

"Um, a month?"

"Okay but," Prince spoke up, "You... you know Clockwork? Who's the Master of Time? But that- I was told- they told me..." He went quiet, staring at the ground. Prince almost seemed to be shaking with rage.

"Um," Little Danny said, "He's really mad so uh, how about we just keep going wherever it is we're going?"

Fancy Danny rolled his eyes. "None of you have been paying attention, have you?" He motioned to the side, where there was some sort of tunnel. It was fairly short, just large enough for all of them except Tall Danny to walk through if they slouched. There was a bright and swirling white light at the end. "Behold; a thing."

"Descriptive," Other Danny said.

"Try and sass me again and I'll throw you through that thing."

"Well Mr. Grumpy," Danny pointed out, "One of us is going to have to go through there. It's the closest thing to a way out we've seen."

"So," Other Danny started, "Who's going to do it?"

There was silence for a moment before Little Danny burst out with "One two three ghost town!"

* * *

Yes, tell a bunch of half ghosts to play a game called 'ghost town.' That's a good plan, Little Danny, best one I've ever heard!

So, thoughts?


End file.
